


I will show no mercy for you, you had no mercy for me

by passionario



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Давай, Чаки, ты же большой мальчик, который победил кайдзю, — Райли улыбался, и Чаку хотелось дать ему по морде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Моим сладким котикам Кёш и Хизер, и ещё Ане, которая это всё вычитала. 
> 
> upd.: случайно вышло так, что я закончила эту историю спустя больше чем полгода от начала - а я начинала писать в сентябре. Не знаю, что было в середине, просто когда Хизер попросила меня что-нибудь написать, я случайно увидела, чем закончилась именно эта история. Такие дела.

После егеря управляться с механической рукой было просто, она была как своя собственная, потому что подключение шло сразу к нервной системе. Говорят, это должно быть чертовски больно, но Чак ничего не помнил; её вживляли, когда он валялся под такой кучей препаратов, что потом ещё месяц пришлось питаться всяким лекарственным дерьмом для ликвидации последствий той наркоты, на которой его держали.  
Тяжелее было привыкнуть к тому, что это не его собственная рука. Чаку казалось, что это важно — не забывать. Он сжимал и разжимал перед собой металлические пальцы, он видел, что это протез, но лёгкость движений, ощущения — они кричали, что нет, нет, это просто грим. Перчатка.  
— Я смогу уложить тебя, не пуская её в ход, — хмыкнул Чак, когда они столкнулись с Райли в тренировочном зале.  
Райли уложил его ровно в четыре касания, но в последний момент Чак всё-таки перехватил его руку своей металлической. Чёткие красные следы от пальцев на запястье Райли превратились к вечеру в бледные синяки, и взгляд Чака против его воли постоянно возвращался к Райли, к дурацкой руке Райли. Как будто ему своей было мало.

Их догнало очень быстро; ну, как «их», сначала Чак думал, что только его.  
Он перебирал в памяти моменты, до победы над кайдзю, те жалкие моменты, что были у них, и после неё. После их первой совместной тренировки, когда у Райли долго сходили следы от протеза Чака на запястье, и тренировки, которые были у них потом.  
Пока они не сорвались, и Чак не помнил даже, почему они это сделали. Как. Зачем. Для чего. Просто однажды утром они умчались на самолёте в США, молчали почти всю дорогу, а потом Райли выгнал из гаража два потрёпанных байка.  
— Второй был Йенси, — пояснил он на невысказанный вопрос.  
И они сорвались с места.  
Это было три дня назад, а Чаку казалось, что прошла вечность. Управлять с протезом было несложно, умная техника подстраивалась друг под друга, потрёпанные с виду байки были подарком военных на одну из побед Беккетов в своё время.  
Они мчались по трассам, и было очень здорово перестать наконец думать, но только этого Чаку надолго не хватило, Чаку, с его горячим нетерпением, с его неспособностью себя контролировать. Как он завидовал выдержке Райли, он дразнил его и говорил, что Райли отморозок, что он тупой и медленный, но это были пустые слова.  
Райли двигался — жил — очень аккуратно, плавно, как будто достиг просветления. Хрен его знает, может, он ударился на стройке головой и правда его достиг. Чаку нравилось тянуть его терпение, как маленькие дети тянут резинку; как в старых глупых мультиках про супергероев растягивался Мистер Фантастик, так и Чак сейчас играл с терпением Райли, заворожённо наблюдал, как дергаются уголки его губ, как он мимолётно напрягается, но всё равно пока не поддался Чаку.  
Зато поддался Чак, он подсел на это, увяз в том, что он делает, сам не понимая зачем.  
Вечером третьего дня они вновь ночевали в каком-то убогом мотеле, только в этот раз они были в одной комнате, и когда Райли вышел из душа, Чак пожалел, что он сам ходил туда первым. Что у него больше нет повода запереться в ванной, что у него не хватит смелости — равнодушия — пойти в бар, найти там какую-нибудь девушку и сделать вид, что так всё и должно быть.  
Чак не умел снимать девушек, да ему и особо и не надо было. Ему не нужны были отношения, ведь у него был егерь, у него был дрифт с отцом, у него были кайдзю, которых надо бить. Иногда мелькали девушки, но Чаку было всё равно.  
Сейчас ему перестало быть всё равно. С мокрыми растрёпанными волосами, гладко выбритый, Райли казался юным — таким, каким его пару раз по телевизору видел Чак, когда учился в Академии. Может, Чаку раньше было всё равно, потому что он оказался геем. Может, это была просто дурь в его голове. Может, это было потому, что не был он ни с кем уже очень давно.  
А может, ему просто не надо было разрешать себе впускать в свой мир Райли.  
Может, ему не следовало тогда сжимать его запястье до синяков. Может, всё началось не тогда, в убогой комнате мотеля, а на матах. В столовой шаттердома. В коридорах шаттердома, когда Райли впечатывал его лицом в стену.  
Чак не знал.  
— Пойду прогуляюсь, разомнусь, — бросил Чак, натягивая одежду. Влезать в грязную майку было противно, как и в джинсы, но рыться в сумке под взглядом Райли совершенно не хотелось.  
— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Райли. Он был так спокоен, что Чак мгновенно взбесился.  
Громко хлопнув дверью, он выскочил на улицу и поёжился от холодного воздуха. В карманах была какая-то мелочь; Чак очень надеялся, что её хватит, чтобы напиться в паршивом баре, чья неоновая вывеска ярко горела прямо напротив мотеля.

Выпивка была такой же паршивой, как и думал Чак, но она стоила и правда дёшево, достаточно, чтобы хватило остатков его наличности. Достаточно, чтобы купить виски и подкатившей к нему какой-то местной девице — с ярко-алыми губами и в коротких шортах.  
Они пили и болтали о какой-то ерунде, и почему-то получилось так, что это она затащила его в кабинку туалета, пока Чак судорожно пытался вспомнить её имя — потому что это показалось ему важным.  
Она стащила шорты и впилась в него голодным поцелуем; от нее пахло чем-то сладким, спиртом, а вкус у помады был дрянной. Девица расстегнула на нём штаны, пососала член, но секса не вышло. Чак не совсем понимал, почему, это было бы отличным выходом из ситуации — сбросить напряжение, вернуться в номер и лечь спать. А потом он вспомнил, что они будут спать в одной постели с Райли, сжал плечо девушки и отдёрнул ее от себя. Всё равно у него не стояло.  
Он сжал её плечо не той рукой, и она зашипела от боли, обозвала его тупым ублюдком и мудаком, натянула шорты, больно ударив его локтем в живот и, злая, выскочила из кабинки.  
Чак вернулся в номер (Райли смотрел телевизор, устроившись на половине кровати), быстро снова сходил в душ и вырубился, едва положив голову на подушку; даже тупое телешоу, которое смотрел Райли, не могло ему помешать.  
Утро было дерьмовым — хотя бы потому, что у Чака было похмелье, а когда у тебя похмелье, кажется дерьмовым всё что угодно.  
А ещё ночью вместо того, чтобы нормально спать, они умудрились придвинуться друг к другу, и у Чака стояло, и всё это было так неловко. Так по-дурацки. Райли спал, и его лицо было очень спокойным, не как всегда, когда он себя контролирует, просто расслабленным.  
Чак тихо выдохнул и облизал губы. Мысль о том, чтобы оторвать голову от подушки, была мучительной, но оставаться так — слишком близко к Райли — было ещё хуже.  
Чак осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла и, опираясь на стену одной рукой, кое-как доковылял до ванны, просто уселся там на крышку унитаза и прислонился виском к стене. Делать что-то, шевелиться — всё это было слишком, и Чак просидел так, наверное, с полчаса, пока в голове не прояснилось, а мочевой пузырь настойчиво не дал о себе знать.  
Чак всё-таки забрался в душ, пытался подрочить, но с протезом было неудобно, он все ещё считал его естественной частью себя и не контролировал силу, а оторвать себе член во время дрочки было совсем глупо. Чак переключил воду на ледяную.  
Злой, замёрзший, со все ещё раскалывающейся от боли головой, Чак вернулся в комнату, забрался под одеяло и закрыл глаза.  
Он ненавидел Райли в этот момент так же сильно, как ненавидел когда-то кайдзю; но с кайдзю было как-то проще. Их можно было просто убивать, а что делать с Райли Чак не понимал совсем. Не трахаться же, это, ну, глупо?  
Он не заметил, как заснул во второй раз.

Чак проснулся легко, рывком; у него больше не болела голова, ему было тепло, уютно, и хорошо. Вокруг него был Райли, который сгрёб его в охапку и обнимал, словно Чак был плюшевым медведем. Или девушкой, с которой Райли провёл ночь.  
А ещё теперь стояло у Райли, и всё это действительно было тупо. Неловко. Чака бесило, что он не может пошевелиться, что Райли тяжелее его, что он прижимает его к кровати и к себе, и что ему самому это нравится.  
Словно спокойствие Райли перетекало на него, обнимало вместе с руками Райли, и все бы было хорошо, если бы у Райли не стояло. Честно слово, подумал Чак, это уже лишнее.  
— Отцепись от меня, — прошипел он и дернулся, заехал протезом Райли в живот и, когда тот, ещё не до конца проснувшись, разжал руки, Чак перекатился на край кровати.  
— Доброе утро, — сонно поздоровался Райли.  
Этого сукина сына, кажется, совсем ничего не беспокоило. Какого хрена.  
Райли встал, потянулся — Чак зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, хлопнула дверь ванной, и раздался шум воды. Чак свернулся под одеялом, и ему было одновременно и жаль себя, и хотелось дать себе по морде.  
Больше всего ему снова хотелось начать ехать. Через полтора часа они уберутся из этого городишки, и все снова наладится.   
Чак уже знал, что неправ.

От надвигающейся непогоды, от перенесённых травм, от всего и сразу у Чака после обеда где-то в районе затылка начала скапливаться, подобно тучам на горизонте, тупая боль. Больше всего ему хотелось малодушно забиться под одеяло и немного пожалеть себя, поспать, чтобы утром гроза прошла, забрав с собой боль, забрав с собой своё воздействие на повреждённые сосуды в его голове.  
Хорошо было его руке; неживая, она послушно управляла байком, вела за Чака, и тому оставалось лишь цепляться за руль, не падать с сиденья.  
Впереди чернела спина Райли, Райли, влезшего в совершенно идиотскую безразмерную одежду, в которой он со спины походил на тупого мужика из глубинки. У Райли, в отличие от этих мужиков, были умные глаза, они смотрели прямо в душу, и терпение, которое Чак не переставал испытывать, уже начинало утомлять. У Райли была одна вспышка — тогда, когда Чак оскорбил Мако, но теперь Мако с ними не было, были только они вдвоём, и это было так нелепо.  
Чаку хотелось, чтобы Райли обратил на него внимание, чтобы его спокойствие треснуло. Чаку хотелось забраться в раковину, которую построил вокруг себя Райли, вытеснить его оттуда и самому остаться там.  
— Кажется, тебе херово, — спокойно констатировал вдруг Райли. — Скоро будет город, переждём там бурю и отдохнём.  
Гордость требовала не соглашаться, но гордость иногда была плохим советчиком.

Когда они добрались до городка, уже начинал накрапывать дождь, а Чаку казалось, что он вот-вот отключится, и только нейроимпульсы в руке помогали ему держаться. Он был подсоединён напрямую к компьютеру, управлявшему байком, но голова раскалывалась, и страшно хотелось спать. Одно мешало другому, и Чак чувствовал себя глубоко несчастным. Его шатнуло, едва он встал с байка, но Райли, словно верный пёс, оказался рядом, перекинул руку Чака через своё плечо и помог дойти до комнаты.  
— Мы будем ночевать вдвоём. Если с тобой что-то случится, Герк оторвёт мне голову, — без тени улыбки сообщил ему Райли.  
Чак тупо кивнул и привалился боком к стене. Он сидел там, где Райли его оставил: на слегка шатающейся табуретке у двери к крохотную ванную комнату этого номера. Отчаянно хотелось в душ, в туалет, таблетку от головы и спать. Райли стянул через голову свитер, сбросил рубашку и остался в майке и джинсах.  
— Всё с тобой ясно, — Райли возвышался над ним, как дерево, когда сидишь в корнях и смотришь наверх. Чак, наверное, был бы не против залезть на такое дерево. В детстве он любил забираться на ветки и проверять, как далеко он может зайти, прежде чеем те начинали опасно скрипеть и трещать.  
Райли раздел его, словно маленького, словно Чак и правда был его младшим братом, наигравшимся за день и теперь засыпающим на ходу. В действиях Райли не было смущения или неловкости, он проворно вытряхнул Чака из его одежды, так, что Чаку показалось, будто одежда сама снялась с него и сложилась аккуратно на тумбочке.  
Чак был упорным мальчиком; он встал и сделал шаг к двери, уцепился за ручку и беспомощно замер, понимая, что не соображает, в какую сторону её крутить, чтобы дверь открылась. Райли мягко отстранил его руку.  
— Может, ты всё-таки ляжешь спать? Чак, душ никуда не уйдёт.  
Но Чак лишь упрямо мотнул головой. Тяжело вздохнув, Райли открыл ему дверь и помог забраться в душевую кабинку. Он и правда действовал, как заботливый старший брат из кино, но вот только в кино такие приключения заканчиваются у героев лет в пять-шесть, а Чаку скоро стукнет двадцать два, и если бы ему не было так плохо, он бы...  
Чак засыпал на ходу, он почти не реагировал на то, что Райли помогал ему, поддерживал и помыл голову. Но когда руки Райли — очень тёплые руки — легли Чаку на плечи, когда сильные пальцы размяли его кожу, аккуратно массируя там, где живая плоть соединялась с протезом, Чак тихо застонал. Ему обрабатывали плечо после вживления системы, с ним работали лучшие врачи, но то, что делал Райли, этот простой и незатейливый массаж, он плавил кости Чаку, ему хотелось осесть на пол и тихо раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Пальцы Райли осторожно исследовали край протеза, и затуманенное сознание Чака хотело считать это лаской, считать это приглашением, но ему было слишком плохо.  
Потом Райли накинул ему на плечи полотенце, промокнул влажную кожу, практически дотащил до кровати и подоткнул ему одеяло. Чак уже почти совсем заснул, когда матрас прогнулся под тяжестью тела Райли, и тот лёг рядом. 

— Ты хоть думал, что случилось бы, попади этот мудак в другое твоё плечо? — сухо спросил Райли. Его движения были чёткими, очень экономными и болезненно отдавались в теле Чака.  
Чак не помнил, о чём он думал. Тот мудак в баре просто его взбесил, а Чак уже успел выпить; сейчас адреналин вытеснил хмель из головы и блокировал боль от ударов, но то, как Райли зашивает ему распоротое плечо ощущал очень остро, как будто все его ощущения стянулись в то место, где игла вонзалась в тело, где Райли придерживал его кожу, чтобы было удобнее.  
— Ты понимаешь, Чак? — Райли щёлкнул ножницами и отложил в сторону иглу с ниткой. В их номере душно и тяжело пахло спиртом — водкой — которым Райли дезинфицировал свои выдающиеся хирургические инструменты.  
Чак медленно кивнул и потянулся второй рукой — с целым плечом — за футболкой. По иронии судьбы, эта рука была протезом.  
— Удар такой силы мог повредить микроплаты. Повредить нейросистему, Чак, это серьёзно!  
— Почему ты знаешь про мой протез больше, чем я сам? — попытался пошутить Чак. Ну, как попытался. Он улыбнулся, но понимал, что улыбка была жалкой, невнятной, потому что лицо словно окаменело.  
— Потому что ты идиот, — в сердцах бросил Райли. Он наложил сверху на шов марлевую повязку и аккуратно заклеил. — Он с такой силой долбанул тебя этой несчастной бутылкой, что каким прочным не был бы корпус, нервы оказались бы повреждены. Это тестовая модель, ты же помнишь. Ты мог стать овощем.  
Прикосновения Райли были заботливыми. Его пальцы скользнули по границе, по тому месту, где плоть сливалась с металлом, тому месту, которое Чак не успел прикрыть футболкой, потому что беспомощно сжимал её в руках.  
Ему снова захотелось напиться, он пошёл в бар, чтобы напиться и не думать о Райли, чтобы Райли вытеснило из его головы, но тот мудак сказал что-то, сказал, что пилоты егерей — жалкие неудачники, что им место на помойке.  
Это было дежа-вю, ситуация была похожа до отвращения на ту, с Мако, но теперь Чак понял.  
— Прости, — сказал он Райли. Он просил его не за сегодня, он просил за те несколько месяцев назад, и Райли не мог этого понять, он вообще не ждал этого, но кивнул и легко сжал плечо Чака.  
— Только такой неблагодарный сукин сын, как ты, мог бы выкинуть на ветер все деньги, которые в тебя вложило правительство, но пожалей своего отца, парень. Терять сына ещё раз — его это убьёт.  
А ты, хотелось спросить Чаку. А ты, как ты это воспримешь. Я хочу в твою голову, Райли. Я знаю своего отца, ты можешь не говорить мне о нём, но тебя я не знаю.  
Как тяжело, подумал Чак, без дрифта. Дрифт делает всё настолько проще. Без войны его жизнь потеряла смысл, потому что сейчас ему было двадцать два, а в пятнадцать он начал пилотировать. Всю жизнь, сознательную жизнь, он провёл в дрифте, убивая монстров.  
Их безумная гонка по дорогам Америки походила на осмысленное существовование больше всех из тех вариантов, которые он видел. Ему не хотелось быть куклой в телевизоре, болванчиком, отвечающим на вопросы и пересказывающим одну и ту же историю раз за разом. Они победили — этого что, недостаточно?  
— Мне нужно выпить, — мрачно заявил Чак, не в силах оторвать взгляда от своих рук, в которых он всё ещё сжимал футболку.  
— Чак, я вколол тебе...  
— Плевать. Рай-ли, да брось. Ничего не будет.

Сначала они допили водку, а потом они позвонили в бар мотеля, и щедрый бармен принес им две бутылки текилы, стопки, солонку и лайм.  
— Почему текила? — нахмурился Райли.  
— Мексика рядом, почему нет, — облизнул пересохшие губы Чак.  
Он протянул руку, чтобы взять солонку, механическую руку; раздался хруст, и в ладони Чака остались жалкие обломки фаянса. Он был слишком пьян этим вечером: алкоголь, адреналин, лекарства и снова алкоголь.  
Чак был пьян этим вечером.  
Слишком пьян, у него началась белая горячка, галлюцинации, он заснул и видел эротический сон о Райли.  
Чак сжал ладонь, перемалывая осколки солонки, наслаждаясь хрустом, с которым хрупкая материя крошилась под его пальцами, а потом стряхнул остатки в мусор.  
— Ну и что теперь делать? — Райли запустил руку в волосы и взъерошил их. Взгляд Чака скользнул от его волос к плечам, скатился по рукам, задержался в сгибе локтя и переполз на грудь; под майкой на цепочке болтались жетоны, они должны быть тёплыми от кожи Райли, но Чаку хотелось проверить.  
— У нас ещё немного осталось, — гордо заявил Чак вместо этого и махнул протезом; его ладонь была покрыта мелкой солью, она осела на металле словно пыль.  
— Я начинаю верить, что ты не такой безнадёжный, — Райли был пьян, безобразно пьян, потому что только так можно было всё объяснить. Чак не знал такого Райли, такого открытого и свободного. Его Райли был погружён в себя, он нравился людям, все любили его, но ведь на деле Райли был словно улитка, он носил на себе тяжёлый груз социальных масок.  
Этот Райли мог и не быть настоящим; он был просто пьян, так же, как Чак, даже меньше, но этот Райли поймал его за запястье, притянул к себе руку и лизнул кончики пальцев.  
Это был протез. Всего лишь протез, но он был соединён с нервной системой Чака, ощущения были не такими, какими они были бы в настоящей руке, но Чак ощущал прикосновения Райли — то, как его язык скользит по металлу, собирая остатки соли, и ему хотелось умереть на месте.  
Ощущения были слишком сильными, они упали на Чака, словно ядерная бомба, взорвались внутри него, и он задыхался. Никогда раньше возбуждение не было таким сильным, и в то же время оно было столь далеко от примитивного физиологического понятия. Ощущения были слишком сильными, он не мог сосредоточиться, всё это было в его голове, а потом Райли отстранился и залпом выпил стопку с текилой.  
— Но тебе совсем ничего не осталось, — огорченно сказал он Чаку.  
И тогда Чак, набравшись смелости, поцеловал его. Целовать Райли было так же, как целовать океан — его губы были солёными, он сшибал с ног, он пьянил, как пьянит хороший шторм.  
Иногда ты можешь дать отпор стихии; Чак был в этом специалистом, но и Райли тоже. И Райли был победителем, а Чак — смертником.  
Поцелуй был коротким, глупым, и когда они отскочили друг от друга, Чак глотнул прямо из горла. Текила прокатилась внутри него огненной волной, Чак закашлялся, у него слезились глаза.  
— По-моему, тебе не хватило.  
Да Райли просто над ним издевается, решил Чак и закрыл глаза.

В одежде было неудобно, жарко и тесно, и Чак стянул штаны. Футболку он так и не надел, она валялась на полу, рядом со старой, окровавленной и рваной, которую было проще выбросить.  
Он упал на кровать; пить больше толком не хотелось, хотелось забиться в угол, уснуть или подрочить, но одна рука была ранена и двигать ей было больно, а вторая — протезом, которым он уже сломал солонку.  
А потом Райли её облизал.  
А потом Райли упал рядом с ним на кровать, перекатился набок и навис над Чаком. Он не говорил ничего, только дышал медленно и сосредоточенно, и его глаза были абсолютно невменяемы.  
Чаку хотелось сломать Райли, сломать его терпение и посмотреть, что будет. Пьяный Райли был не тем, чего хотел Чак, пьяный Райли, который облизал ему пальцы на механической руке, Райли, который был рядом, очень рядом.  
Дело было в том, что Чак не знал, что делать, когда у него был почти тот Райли, которого он страстно желал получить. Дело было в том, что Чак сам не знал, чего он хотел. Зато знал Райли.  
Когда пальцы Райли зацепили и потянули вниз трусы Чака, обхватили член, Чак охуел. У него сорвало крышу от всего и сразу, от того, что Райли делал, от того, что он вообще это делал и как идеально он это делал.  
Чак сипел своё неправильное «Райли», а тот улыбался и не прекращал, и его губы прикасались к шраму, который был на месте соединения тела и протеза. Чак говорил себе: он просто пьян, я пьян, это нормально.  
Чак на самом деле перестал быть пьяным ещё в тот момент, когда язык Райли прикоснулся к его пальцам.  
Он пытался продержаться хоть сколько-нибудь, но когда поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до лица Райли, пускай и искусственными пальцами, тот поймал их губами, и Чак кончил просто от одного этого вида.

Утром ужасно болела голова. Болело всё тело, если точно, противно ныло раненое плечо, хотелось потереть его, прижать, чтобы выгнать этот зуд, но ничего нельзя было сделать. Райли вколол ему лекарство перед сном, оно будет действовать сутки, и лучше его ни с чем не мешать; хватит и того, что они вчера напились.  
Чак чувствовал себя мерзко. В комнате было душно, постельное бельё противно липло к коже, и страшно хотелось в душ. Ничего с долбаным плечом не случится, если Чак залезет под воду. В конце концов, после вчерашней драки, во время которой он успел знатно поваляться на грязном полу, он так и не добрался до душа.  
Райли поймал его, когда Чак выходил из ванной, дёрнул на себя за плечо, заставляя посмотреть на себя, и сказал:  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я не заметил? Чак, серьёзно, нам нужно об этом поговорить, потому что это уже даже не смешно.  
— Не о чем тут разговаривать, — процедил Чак сквозь зубы в ответ. Ему не хотелось думать, до чего именно додумался Беккет, с чего вдруг именно сейчас он решил «поговорить», но искренне считал, что со всеми своими откровениями Райли может идти нахуй, а не лезть к нему в душу.  
— Есть о чём, — маска спокойствия на лице Райли, словно эмаль на старинном фарфоре, пошла мелкой сеточкой трещин.  
— Например? — хмуро спросил Чак.  
— О тебе. О нас. Мы спим в одной постели уже несколько дней, но и до этого — я знаю, что ты считаешь меня тупым, но не настолько же.  
Чак молчал, не поднимая на Райли глаз. Он пропустил тот момент, когда они действительно перестали снимать два номера, когда это стал один номер с большой кроватью, когда они просыпались по утрам, скатившись со своих сторон постели друг к другу, запутавшись в чужом тепле.  
— Посмотри на меня! — рявкнул Райли внезапно. Это было дежа-вю, как тогда, с Мако, только сейчас — снова — не было третьей стороны, они были вдвоём, и Чак не отказывался извиняться — Чак вообще отказывался разговаривать.  
Райли рванул Чака к себе за ворот футболки, так, что они почти столкнулись лбами, сжал пальцами его подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.  
Каждый раз Чака удивляло то, как постоянно меняется лицо Райли; подобно океану, оно могло быть тихим и спокойным, могло волноваться, а могло породить цунами. Он мог наблюдать за ним — наблюдал — часами, потому что это было просто интересно. Кажется, это пришло к нему после их первой тренировки. Он думал, что если изучит Райли, то не проиграет ему.  
Чак быстро облизал губы, открыл рот, чтобы попытаться ответить, но его затопило волной, и этой волной был Райли, его проклятые глубокие глаза, его светлые волосы, падающие на лоб. Чак не совсем поймал тот момент, когда подался вперёд, вжал Райли в стену, жадно целуя, сжимая в руках его футболку, потому что Райли поддавался, он отвечал, тянул Чака к себе. Его пальцы скользили по металлу чаковой руки, гладили выступы тонких наборных пластин, и Чак рычал ему в губы и кусал их.  
— Я не против, — сказал ему Райли, когда Чак отстранился и упёрся лбом в стену над плечом Райли, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. — Серьёзно, Чак.  
— Ты совсем тупой, Беккет, или как? — глухо спросил Чак.  
— Тебе это нужно, — просто ответил Райли.  
Лучше бы он его ударил. Чак ударил о стену рукой, искусственной, и под его кулаком штукатурка посыпалась на пол. Легче не стало, потому что ему действительно сейчас хотелось ударить Райли, подраться с ним, уронить его на маты и смотреть, как наливаются цветом синяки под кожей.  
— Да ты вконец ёбнулся, — с затаенным восторгом сообщил Чак Райли. — Так мне даже девки в барах не предлагали.  
— Помнится, с девкой ты и не смог, — в голосе Райли была усмешка, и Чак отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, чтобы увидеть, что над ним смеются, чтобы у него был повод развязать драку. Через мгновение они снова целовались, жадно, словно два подростка. Райли уступал ему, он даже словно стал меньше ростом, и Чак неловко обнял его и спрятал лицо на плече, провёл губами по сонной артерии, считая биение пульса.  
— Ублюдок, — выдохнул Чак.  
— Мудак, — хмыкнул Райли и подался вперёд, толкнул его к кровати.  
Они упали на неё, и Райли оказался сверху, он потянулся, чтобы снять майку, звякнули жетоны на шее, и Чака заворожило само движение, плавное, красивое, настолько естественное, что невозможно было воспринимать его как-то иначе, но Чака замутило от восторга. Он никогда не считал нужным оценивать мужскую красоту, да и вообще не соотносил это понятие с мужчинами, но Райли был охуенно красивым. Кажется, он был таким не всегда, но вот сейчас Райли был охуенно красивым.  
Чак поймал жетоны, сжал их в ладони — они были тёплые, совсем как он думал — и потянул Райли на себя. Целоваться с Райли было куда лучше, чем дрочить на него в душе.  
— Чак, я серьёзно, если хочешь... — Райли отстранился, перекатился и лёг рядом с Чаком на бок.  
— Трахнуть тебя? Выебать? — говорить это доставляло Чаку извращённое удовольствие, а ещё это помогало сдержать себя, не сорваться, потому что Чак всё ещё не понимал, чего он хочет. Зато Райли, кажется, отлично понимал; его руки трогали Чака, снова гладили шрам у протеза, и за это Чаку хотелось не то оторвать ему их, не то снова поцеловать, но он оцепенел, замер в оглушительном потоке эмоций, который лился на него через руки Райли.  
— Да, — спокойно согласился Райли.  
Это спокойствие было настоящим, его маски осыпались на пол мелкими осколками ещё тогда, когда они целовались у стены, только Чак не сразу это заметил. В один момент стало жутко обидно, он так долго хотел этого, так хотел сломать Райли, а в итоге тот раскрылся ему сам, сам предложил и вложил в руки, и теперь Чак просто держал этот подарок и не знал, что с ним делать.  
Райли расстегнул джинсы Чака, его пальцы обхватили его член, и он улыбался свой обычной невразумительной глупой улыбкой. Чак попытался его поцеловать, но Райли выскользнул из-под его рук, спустился ниже, а потом его губы накрыли член Чака. Райли сосал и лизал, неторопливо стягивая с Чака джинсы, и когда Чак не выдержал, толкнулся в этот рот глубже, Райли послушно принял, не сбиваясь с ритма, только вскинул на Чака глаза, и его взгляд прожёг Чака насквозь.  
— Твою мать, Беккет, — застонал Чак и потянулся рукой к своему члену.  
— Если ты собрался меня трахать, Чарли, то не торопись так.  
Райли перехватил его руку — протез, проклятый протез, когда Чак научится разделять себя и эту проклятую руку — погладил кончиками пальцев там, где должно было быть запястье. У Чака там стоял сенсор, механические ощущения трансформировались в человеческие, и Чак снова застонал. Райли снова начал его целовать, и Чак отвлёкся — переключился, — навалился на Райли сверху, вжал его в матрас и пропустил тот момент, когда Райли приставил его пальцы к своему анусу.  
— Давай, Чаки, ты же большой мальчик, который победил кайдзю, — Райли улыбался, и Чаку хотелось дать ему по морде. Он осторожно погладил Райли по ягодицам; сенсоры считывали температуру кожи, фактуру, а ещё Чаку действительно хотелось, так, что внутри всё скручивало.  
Засунуть в Райли механические пальцы, трахать его искусственной рукой. О, да.  
Чак осторожно протолкнул один палец; он чувствовал себя ужасно нелепо, но Райли улыбнулся и шире развёл ноги, прогнулся, чтобы Чаку было удобнее, и тот быстро облизнул губы и начал осторожно им двигать, борясь с желанием засунуть сразу несколько пальцев — всю руку — и когда Райли вскинулся, застонал, Чак добавил второй палец, погружая их так глубоко, растягивая тугую плоть. Ощущения, которые он испытывал, были потрясающими; когда заживёт обычная рука, он попробует иначе, чтобы сравнить, а ещё лучше — растягивать Райли сразу двумя руками, настоящей и механической. Райли под ним тяжело дышал, стонал, и иногда Чак наклонялся, чтобы поцеловать его — отчего-то такого Райли целовать было гораздо охуеннее.  
— Чак, — сипло позвал его Райли, вскоре после того, как Чак добавил третий палец, — Чак, хватит.  
Чак осторожно погладил его рукой по бедру, устроился между разведённых ног Райли и начал медленно входить в него, медленно, потому что того, что он успел сделать, было недостаточно, потому что Чака трясло внутри всего от того, что он делал, от того, что можно было просунуть руку под живот Райли и сжать его член, довести Райли до исступления — как сам Райли доводил Чака.  
Трахать Райли было совсем не так, как тех девиц, которые были у Чака. Если честно, Чак вообще плохо помнил, как оно было с ними, но вот Райли, который послушно прогибался ему навстречу, принимал, он заводил, вытряхивал душу, а Чак сначала до усрачки боялся сделать что-нибудь не так, сделать больно или навредить. А потом Райли сказал «расслабься», и Чак поверил ему, отпустил, разрешил себе то, чего хотелось до кругов перед глазами: вытрахать из Райли его улыбку, его спокойствие, — всё на свете.  
Чак вбивался в это послушное тело, наслаждаясь тем, какой Райли узкий, какой податливый, а воспоминания о его рте, о его рте на члене Чака, о том, как Райли бесстыже облизывал его и сосал, подхлёстывали и не давали остановиться.  
Он кончил после того, как кончил Райли, после того, как тот слизал свою собственную сперму с пальцев Чака.  
— Ты правда тупой, Беккет, — бессильно прошептал Чак, когда они лежали рядом, разомлевшие, переплетя ноги. — И как мы теперь поедем дальше, если ты сидеть не сможешь.  
Райли тихо засмеялся.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Через некоторое время после первой части.

Стена походила на старые фильмы про постапокалипсис. Высокая, местами полуразрушенная, местами недостроенная, — она была живым воплощением того, что на самом деле ничего не закончилось. Она словно воплощала всех тех людей, которые остались без дома, без работы — ведь если Разлом закрыт, то кому нужны строители — как и пилоты. Тысячи людей, которые верили в свою работу, разом лишились всего.  
Старые фильмы. Эти фильмы снимали в двухтысячных, а кажется — это было век назад. Декорации фильмов перенеслись в реальность, и это было ужасно.  
Стена была гигантской, но стены никогда не помогают. Чак своими глазами видел, как кайдзю прошёл сквозь неё так, словно это была бумага.  
— Люди гибли, пока её строили. Срывались с лесов и разбивались насмерть. Люди шли за Стеной, верили в неё, а теперь в мире не хватает денег, чтобы её разобрать, и она будет стоять здесь жалким подобием Великой Китайской Стены, — Райли потёр подбородок, слез с байка и присел на корточки, рассматривая бетонные обломки под ногами.  
— По всему миру, — Чак смотрел на сгорбленную фигуру перед собой, и думал: каково это, потерять всё, что имело смысл. Что имело память. Эврика взорвалась, но у Чака остался Макс, остался отец. У Райли после Йенси была Джипси, а теперь она превратилась в атомы в другом мире со злобными тварями. У Райли была работа, но он наверняка знает, что она оказалась бесполезной.  
У Райли оставалась Мако, которая побывала в его голове — и Райли сбежал от неё, сбежал, забрав Чака, и с тех пор они бежали, и по одну сторону от них всегда оставалась Стена, словно она была проводником. Путеводной нитью.  
Чак ненавидел эту Стену, она пугала его. Его не пугали кайдзю, не пугала смерть, он перенёс операцию по вживлению протезов, не закричав, но Стена, громадная, словно живая, пугала его.  
Может, он правда тронулся, и у него галлюцинации.  
— Ты же никогда не был на Аляске, да? — Райли усмехнулся.  
— Однажды я был на Маниле, — Чак повёл плечами. — А что?  
— Там проклятый холод. Манила куда лучше, средний минимум в год двадцать шесть градусов тепла по Цельсию.  
Райли встал и потянулся. Неторопливо пошёл к стене, перепрыгивая через большие обломки бетона и валяющиеся железные балки, уже здорово изъеденные ржавчиной.  
— Я жил в бараках, которые на скорую руку сооружали, стоило Стене двинуться дальше. Там было шумно, тесно и не особенно чисто, да и не все были чисты на руку, но я знал отличных ребят, они действительно верили, что могут сделать мир лучше. Они не могли стать пилотами егерей, но и не нужно так много пилотов. Они могли работать руками, а сейчас они потеряли веру.  
— Они могут построить новые дома. Города, — пробормотал Чак. Он брёл за Райли, не зная, куда деть себя и что сказать, понимая, что не может сказать ничего.  
— Знаешь, врачи сказали, что у меня повреждена нервная система. Заторможены реакции. Что-то такое. Ну, когда меня подобрали после того, как погиб Йенси, — Райли провёл рукой по лицу, словно собирая с него паутину, а потом резко тряхнул ладонью. — Что когда резко прервался дрифт, когда я пилотировал Джипси один, — это что-то нарушило.  
Чак молчал, всё ещё не зная, что сказать. Он слышал, что в мире есть только два пилота, которые оказались способны вывести своих егерей в одиночку, и то, что маршал Пентекост был одним из них его не сильно удивило, но то, что Райли так открыто — так спокойно — говорит про смерть Йенси, про то, что было в тот день, что он сделал... У него в голове умер брат, а Райли дошёл до берега в егере, спас город и только тогда позволил себе упасть.  
— И ты знаешь, я не мог вернуться. Я не хотел больше никого в своей голове, потому что там была свежая рана, но я хотел. Нет, не так, — Райли помолчал. Привалился одним боком к влажному бетону Стены. — Но мне было нужно делать что-то. Делать что-то, чтобы не дать этим тварям вредить людям. Ты не можешь жить иначе, после того, как ты поймал это чувство, Чак. Ты же понимаешь, о чём я? Мы смотрели тот репортаж, когда кайдзю пробил Стену в Сиднее. Стена Жизни оказалась Стеной Смерти. Люди погибали, чтобы построить новые уровни — и людей смело вместе с ней.  
Чак посмотрел на свою руку, медленно сжал и разжал механические пальцы.  
Мако, Райли и он сам, пилоты, что закрыли Разлом, были нужны миру сейчас лишь как символы, что можно без конца показывать по телевизору, манипулировать людьми через радость победы. Райли бежал от этого, бежал, забрав с собой Чака, и Чак был ему благодарен.  
Смерть — даже ненастоящая — меняет тебя, ломает старое, и из развалившихся кирпичей ты можешь построить что-то новое. Можно построить тот же самый дом — но будет ли он тем же самым, если гвозди будут иные?  
— Ты не умер здесь. И ты не умер в егере.  
Райли внезапно засмеялся, и Чак недовольно скривился.  
— Когда Пентекост прилетел за мной, на Стену. Он сказал — где ты хочешь умереть, здесь или в егере? — Райли грустно улыбнулся. — Он погиб в егере и отменил апокалипсис. Я видел, как он спас Мако в Токио, и знаешь, это было круто, даже если считать, что это были воспоминания маленькой девочки.  
— Он был героем. Я был в его голове, забыл? — Чак ухмыльнулся. — Он сказал, что входит в дрифт пустым, но он не был пустым. Он оставил мне свои воспоминания.  
— Каждый хочет, чтобы его помнили. Нас сохраняет память других людей, — Райли пристально смотрел на него. — Я почти перестал считать тебя самовлюблённой задницей, а потом они нашли тебя, и оказались, что умереть за мир для тебя — слишком альтруистично.  
— Мудак, — Чак толкнул его кулаком в плечо, легко, и Райли перехватил его за руку, дёрнул на себя и поцеловал. — Скотина, — прошептал Чак ему в губы между поцелуями. — Тренируешь технику съёма девочек душещипательными историями?  
— Ну, даже на тебе сработало, — Райли снова засмеялся, обнял Чака — и его сердце билось спокойно, и это был самый надёжный звук, который слышал Чак в своей жизни.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Много времени спустя от второй части.

Когда они добрались до Анкориджа, заканчивался август. Или уже закончился. Со стороны океана дул пронизывающий ветер, он забирался под два свитера и куртку, и Чак пожалел, что не купил себе ещё и шапку, когда они последний раз были в каком-нибудь городе.   
Он подумал, что ещё некоторое время будет тепло. Ха. Долбанная Америка, долбанное всё — почему они вообще поехали на Аляску, а не в Мексику? В Мексике сейчас тепло, особенно хорошо должно быть у моря.   
Чак скучал по морю — безопасному, в котором можно купаться. Сейчас вода была отравлена многочисленными сражениями, ядерными отходами и всем, что оставила им война с монстрами. Когда он был маленьким, то мать возила его, у её друзей была яхта, и они катались по побережью. Чак помнил, как вода искрилась на солнце, как из воды выпрыгивали дельфины, стоило зайти чуть дальше в открытое море.   
Прошлая жизнь в воспоминаниях Чака была болезненно-идеальной.   
Райли затормозил у насквозь проржавевшего указателя. Там, где должно было быть написано расстояние до города, краска облупилась и отвалилась. Чак смог разобрать только ноль.   
У него была встроена карта в мотоцикл, но это было бы слишком просто. Он избегал всей техники — кроме той, что впаяли в него самого.   
— До окраин миль десять, и ещё дальше на север — база, но она заброшена и запечатана, — Райли снял шлем и потёр глаза. Он выглядел усталым, у него отросла борода, и если бы Чак не провёл с ним последние несколько — сколько они были в дороге, кстати? Чак совсем потерял счёт времени. Недели, месяцы? Они ловили обрывки новостей, когда ели в забегаловках, но не обращали внимания на даты.   
В общем. Если бы Чак не видел Райли каждый день, то мог и не узнать его сейчас. Этот Райли был другим, не только внешне, но внутри.   
Когда-то Чаку хотелось сломать Райли. Дурацкое было время. Он хотел сломать Райли, потому что не понимал его — и был сломан сам.   
Может, Райли и не изменился на самом деле. Может, Чак просто понял, что Райли изломан куда сильнее его самого.   
Справа вдали можно было разглядеть скалящуюся в небо стену. Она была уродливым шрамом на теле Земли, и откуда-то Чак знал, что стена останется с ними навсегда. Люди потихоньку начнут растаскивать её части, вырывать из бетона железные прутья, но людям было далеко до кайдзю.   
— Сколько в Анкоридже жителей?   
— Когда-то было около трёхсот тысяч. Сейчас — не знаю.   
Он потерял брата, спасая этот город. Все, кто жили здесь, даже не знают, что человек, спавший мир недавно весь мир и конкретно пять лет назад, сейчас стоял, облокотившись на мотоцикл, и смотрел на низкое солнце рядом с табличкой "До Анкориджа десять миль".  
Когда Чак впервые увидел Райли — в живую увидел, а не в новостях, — волосы того были золотыми в лучах заходящего солнца. Это было на Маниле почти семь лет назад. Сейчас волосы Райли потемнели и отросли; он собирал их в куцый хвост на затылке резинкой, которыми обычно перевязывают деньги.   
— Поехали? — тихо спросил Чак.   
Он посмотрел на приборную панель мотоцикла — четыре пополудни, они смогут поужинать в нормальном месте и может даже найти комнату, пока не станет совсем темно.   
Ладно, можно и не в Мексику. Но хотя бы Калифорния?   
— Да, — Райли мотнул головой, словно только проснулся — этот жест всегда напоминал Чаку Макса.

В кафе Чак пересчитал остававшиеся у них деньги — выходило совсем немного. Этого хватит, чтобы найти жильё на пару дней и не умереть с голоду. Забавно, они ничего не считали, даже не договаривались о конечной точке их путешествия, и в итоге установили её негласно, и денег хватило ровно.   
Что они будут делать дальше, Чак не знал. Ехать на север не было смысла — побывать в Гренландии никогда не входило в его жизненный план. Туда и Аляска-то не входила, но зато она явно входила в план Райли, а всё это безумное путешествие с самого начала было именно его идеей. Чак просто подчинился, поплыл за ним по течению — и вместо воды у них были асфальтовые ленты дорог.   
Перекинувшись парой слов с официанткой, Райли достал им телефон женщины, у которой можно было снять квартиру и ушёл звонить на улицу из автомата.   
Чак смотрел на него через стекло и думал, что жизнь всё-таки очень нелепая, если подумать. Они победили кайдзю, пилотируя гигантских роботов через нейронный интерфейс, и теперь Райли стоял у телефонного автомата. Он крутил в руках провод, ждал, пока ответят. Чак смотрел, как двигаются его губы, пока Райли говорил — недолго, он и человек на другом конце провода успели переброситься буквально парой фраз, наверное, прежде чем Райли повесил трубку и вернулся в кафе.   
— Мы будем спать в нормальной постели сегодня? — спросил Чак, когда Райли опустился обратно на стул напротив. Тот кивнул, подозвал официантку и попросил ещё кофе.  
Чак проследил за ней взглядом — невысокая, хорошенькая, в светлом свитере, фирменном красном фартуке и с искуственным цветком в волосах. Тут вообще всё было на удивление живо: Чак видел много заброшенных домов на окраинах, но в центре города кипела жизнь, словно тут всё замерло в счастливой эйфории тогда, пять лет назад. Когда Йенси Беккет отдал жизнь за этот город — и все другие, что могли оказаться на пути кайдзю, который шёл сюда.   
Дорогу узнавал уже Чак — Райли притих, погрузившись в себя.   
Когда это могло взбесить Чака, но сейчас он не чувствовал ничего. Они пытались собрать себя их остколков, только вот эти осколки перепутались, и Чак не совсем понимал, где начинается он, а а где Райли. Тишина ветра, которая поглощала все прочие звуки из мира, поглотила и их.   
Они изменились, а мир остался прежним, и теперь Чак чувствовал себя чужим.

На Аляске оказалось удивительное небо. Раньше Чак никогда не обращал на такие вещи внимания, если честно. Но когда он распахнул окно, вспуская в комнату свежий воздух, то яркие белые пятна заворожили его. Звёзды казались ему такими большими — как на детских картинках или театральных декорациях, большие и белые, прибитые к чёрному куполу неба.   
— Горячей воды пока нет, — Райли вышел из душа мокрый, обернув полотенце вокруг бёдер.   
— Дерьмо. Что ты делал там так долго? — Чак очень хотел в душ. И вытянуться на чистом постельном белье, укрыться одеялом и проспать сутки. И найти в этом городишке массажиста — и ещё нейрохирурга. И можно ещё специалиста по микротехнологиями.   
Райли засмеялся, упал спиной на кровать и раскинул руки.   
— Сейчас рано играть в снежного ангела, не находишь? — фыркнул Чак. В комнате быстро становилось холодно, но он хотел выпустить запах затхлости. Если Райли станет холодно, в чём он сомневался, то тот был уже взрослым мальчиком, он мог закрыть окно или залезть под одеяло.   
— Да, снега маловато, — даже говоря спокойно, Райли всё равно смеялся. У него был такой голос, и Чак это ненавидел. Когда дурное настроение Райли проходило, когда он становился таким — это было слишком.   
Он не совсем понимал, кто они. Райли вёл его за собой по дорогам, но они не были друзьями, хотя доверяли друг другу больше, чем можно было представить. Чак учился разбираться в людях, реагировать на движения мышц лица. Без дрифта они были просто людьми. Они просто попали в один поток, не ярко-голубой, как раньше, а грязный — совсем как настоящая жизнь. Сказка закочилась, Чарли, ты больше не на шоколадной фабрике.  
Он немного помёрз под ледяной водой, но быстро вылез и замотался в полотнце. Но смыть с себя грязь и пот было так прекрасно, что Чак ощущал бесконечную радость бытия, выхода обратно в комнату. Райли уже дремал, забравшись под одеяло.   
— Там кровать и диван, раскладывающийся, — говорила им хозяйка, вручая ключи. — Его немного заедает, но думаю, вы справитесь, — она улыбнулась. — Постельное бельё и полотенца в шкафу, посуда на кухне даже какая-то осталась.   
Райли поблагодарил её, забрал ключи, обещал завтра заглянуть и подкрутить краны, и они наконец-то пошли в квартирку. Она была небольшая, спальня и кухня, переходящая в гостиную — с обещанным диваном. Конечно, они справились с ним — просто не стали разбирать.  
Чак забрался под одеяло, прижался к Райли, закинув на него руку — нормальную человеческую руку, и тоже заснул. Рядом с Райли было хорошо спать. Рядом с Райли ему ничего не снилось.

Солнце слепило глаза, и открыть их не получалось. Чак прикрыл лицо рукой, повернулся к окну спиной — и они столкнулись с Райли лбами.   
— Привет, — сонно пробормотал Райли и попытался улыбнуться. Утром он редко улыбался, но так Чаку нравилось даже больше. Целовать смеющегося Райли было здорово, но целовать неуверенного и сосредоточенного — куда лучше.  
Райли просунул одно колено между ног Чака, потёрся бедром о пах. Чак ухмыльнулся и укусил Райли за нижнюю губу, поцеловал в подбородок.   
Хорошо, что они спали голыми. Это вошло у них в привычку вскоре после того, как они начали спать вместе, и не потому, что так было удобнее трахаться, а потому что не нужно было больше соблюдать условности. Вещей у них было мало, и теперь перед сном они просто стирали бельё и оставляли сохнуть на ночь — это было куда практичнее.   
Впрочем да, трахаться так было удобнее — особенно вот так по утрам.   
— Хорошо спал? — выдохнул Райли на ухо Чаку, смыкая пальцы на его члене.   
— Отлично, — Чак неловко обнял его за шею одной рукой, притягивая к себе ближе, и снова поцеловал, пока Райли неторопливо дрочил ему.   
Чак по-прежнему не доверял себе — своей механической руке. Казалось бы, люди ко всему привыкают, особенно если несколько лет руками и ногами был гигантский робот. Но он не мог привыкнуть, хотя определённые плюсы в ней были — например, когда до них кто-то пытался доебаться в мелком городишке, Чак врезал парню так, что чуть не сломал позвоночник.   
— Отлично, — эхом отозвался Райли, не сбиваясь с ритма.   
— Пробуждение тоже ничего так, — Чак улыбнулся ему в губы. Ешё раз поцеловал. Было хорошо. У них давно не было такого утра, чтобы мирно и спокойно. Ожидание, дорога — всё это было завязано внутри Чака гордиевым узлом, но сейчас он был разрублен. Они приехали, и Райли не собрал себя вновь — он видел в зеркальных поверхностях отражение прошлого себя, и за его плечом стоял Йенси.   
Этот призрак прошлого не тревожил Чака. Не сейчас.   
Он выдохнул, прогнулся в пояснице, толкаясь в руку Райли. Тот ухмыльнулся, откинулся на спину, вынуждая Чака сесть себе на бёдра и обхватил оба их члена ладонью.   
Да, они определённо достигли больших успехов в понимании друг друга.   
— Съездим на побережье? — голос Райли оставался ровным — зато у него была роскошный след от зубов на шее, за который Чак потом получит по голове.   
— После завтрака. Умираю с голоду, — Чак быстро облизнул губы. Механической рукой он опирался о матрас над плечом Райли, а второй накрыл пальцы Райли, потёр большим пальцем головку его члена.   
— Тогда нам нужно побыстрее закончить, — Райли улыбался той улыбкой, которая у него превращалась в смех, но Чак успел поцеловать его до того, как он засмеялся.  
Господи, как Чак ненавидел Райли иногда.

Когда они одевались, на улице зазвонил колокол. Настенные часы замерли на отметке в пять тридцать семь — вечера или утра, как больше нравится. Чак насчитал двенадцать ударов — а может, и одиннадцать, он не был уверен, что не сбился.   
— Ты веришь в Бога? — бездумно спросил он у Райли.   
— Не знаю. Я был в другой вселенной, Чак, и больше не знаю, во что мне верить, — Райли натянул свитер на голое тело.   
Он никогда прежде не упоминал об этом — но Чак и не спрашивал. Райли сумел взорвать бомбу, и этого было достаточно для мира. Он вернулся, и этого было достаточно для Чака. Без Райли в этом изменённом мире ему не нашлось места, никто не сказал ему — пошли. Чак не любил смотреть назад, не любил сослагательное наклонение.   
— У них может быть свой бог.   
— Чак, люди верили, что кайдзю — посланники Бога, чтобы очистить наш мир от скверны и привести его к Судному Дню, — Райли потёр переносицу. — Нет. Наверное, я не верю.   
Они позавтракали на соседней улице — и это была самая вкусная еда, которую когда-либо ел Чак. Тосты, омлет, салат и несколько чашек чёрного кофе со сливками — обычная еда, которую он заказывал утром почти везде, где они оказывались, а она была в меню.   
Может, приехать в Анкоридж было хорошей идеей — даже если Чак никогда не хотел здесь побывать.   
В час тридцать две они вышли из кафе и поехали прочь из города — только на этот раз собирались вернуться. Они добрались до заброшенной базы PPDC через час, не стали подъезжать — им нечего было там делать.   
— Они собрали её здесь, — Райли смотрел на солнце из-под ресниц, прищурившись. — Я помню, когда впервые увидел её — третья серия, тогда нам казалось, что это очень круто.   
— У неё был ядерный реактор Ты взорвал его и спас мир.  
— Нет, сперва не было реактора, обычная электроника, как у всех. Но наша детка была хороша и до него. Это была девушка, чтоб ты знал, — Райли ухмыльнулся.  
Когда они достигли побережья, солнце было ещё высоко в небе.   
Море здесь было не таким, как в Австралии. Тёмное и безмолвное, оно сливалось с небом, и было невозможно понять, где линия горизонта.   
Райли скинул ботинки и прошёлся босиком по влажному песку до воды. Чак смотрел на него издалека — тёмная фигура на фоне тёмной воды и мелкие волны, бессшумно накатывающие на берег, омывая ноги Райли. На несколько секунд из-за низких туч выглянуло солнце, мазнуло Райли во волосам, превращая их в золото, — Чак не мог отвести от него взгляда. Он приехал сюда следом за Райли, не зная, о чём тот думает. Ещё одна вещь, о которой они никогда не разговаривали и вряд ли когда-нибудь поговорят.   
Чаку на самом деле и не нужно было знать. Он всегда ориентировался на свои пять чувств; увидеть, чтобы поверить — это было про него.   
Скинув одежду, Райли вытащил что-то из кармана штанов и начал заходить в воду. Чак не знал, чувствует ли Райли холод — но его самого ветер пробирал до костей.   
Маленьким, Чак читал книжки про приключения и пиратов, и что-то осталось в его памяти. Когда Райли щёлкнул зажигалкой, поджигая свёрток, что держал в руках, Чак вспомнил про ритуалы морского погребения. Трупы выбрасывали в море — в бочках, спелёнутые в ткань, пропитанную горючими жидкостями, — а потом поджигали.   
Война закончилась, но у Райли оставалось одно неоконченное дело.   
Из воды Райли вышел бледный, с посиневшими губами и обожжёнными пальцами. Заледеневшие руки плохо его слушались, и Чак помог Райли натянуть обратно одежду, застегнул ремень, поправил воротник свитера.   
Смотреть на Райли было тяжело, Чак не мог заставить себя посмотреть ему в лицо — пустое и потерянное, — и поэтому просто обнял его. Даже сквозь одежду Райли казался ему ледяным; когда они вернутся в город, Чак купит бутылку водки, чтобы напиться и растереть этого идиота.   
— Я — мы — родились и выросли в Анкоридже, — заговорил вдруг Райли. Чак сжал руки крепче. Отвечать не было смысла, да он и не знал, что можно сказать. — Где-то в нескольких милях отсюда погиб Йенси. От него ничего не осталось, тот кайдзю просто сожрал его. Хоронили пустой гроб, здесь же, рядом с бабушкой и дедушкой.   
— Фотографии, — понял Чак.   
— Да. Я не могу пойти на кладбище и стоять над его могилой. Он навсегда останется в моей голове, какая-то его часть осталась во мне. Он будет в этом море. В этом городе, — голос Райли был тихим и каким-то надтреснутым. Раньше Чак не понимал, что это значит, а теперь вот понял.   
Сюда, подумал вдруг Чак, стройка не дошла. Это место осталось диким, очень старым. Оно было настоящим — отдельный маленький мир. Чаку казалось, что вдали он видит изувеченного егеря, который бредёт по воде к берегу. Иногда чтобы войти в дрифт, не обязательно лезть в кабину пилотов или симулятор.   
Обхватив лицо Райли ладонями, Чак заставил того поднять голову и поцеловал. Он был готов целовать его до тех пор, пока Райли не отогреется, пока что-нибудь не произойдёт.   
А потом над морем закричали чайки, и Райли неожиданно улыбнулся, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся.  
— Мудак ты, Райли Беккет, — фыркнул Чак, но смех пузырился внутри, и он отпустил его. Их смех перемешался с криками чаек, с воем ветра в ушах, и сломленный егерь не упал на берег.   
Его пилот не сдался.   
— Я покажу тебе свой дом, — запрокинув голову к небу, пообещал Райли. — Кстати, он всё ещё мой, можно остановиться там.   
Чак не стал спрашивать, почему они сразу не отправились туда. Это было очевидно. Теперь он понимал, что, начиная это путешествие, Райли ещё не знал, куда они едут — до самого конца, пока они не затормозили у того проржавевшего указателя, Райли просто ехал. За это время с ними случилось так много — и всё это случилось в голове Чака.   
Райли сжёг свои фотографии.   
— Дальше есть деревушка, где жил старик, что подобрал меня.   
— Можно доехать, — предложил Чак.   
— Потом, может, — Райли взял его за руку переплёл их пальцы. Это была механическая рука, и Чаку захотелось его ударить. — Поехали обратно.   
Они никогда раньше этого не делали. До того мотеля, где была текила, они никогда не трахались. Чак никогда раньше не думал, что будет жить на долбанной Аляске. И о чувствах он тоже никогда не думал. Он просто шёл обратно к своему мотоциклу, держась с Райли за ручки, словно они были парочкой, а за его спиной кричали чайки — тоскливо и уныло. 

Стена обрывалась у Анкориджа.


End file.
